Phantom Trip
by ShadowmereSky
Summary: After a field trip made by the Fentons comes around, it causes Danny's class to be stranded in the ghost zone with no way to get back, or do they? Follow Danny's story, as he gets launched into a situation that he thought would not happen. Would he get out safe? Would his secret still be intact? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1 - The Crash

Danny was laying in bed, thankful that there were less ghost attacks that day, I guess that his father must have been too busy that day to play with the portal. He felt his stomach rumble for food, he stood up and walked downstairs, noticing Jazz sitting at the dining table, reading a book. "Hey, Jazz," Danny greeted, opening the fridge slowly, to make sure there aren't any contaminated ghost food. He sighed in relief when nothing flew at his face. "Good afternoon little brother, you seem happier than usual, what's up?" Jazz says, "There hasn't been many ghost attacks," Danny says as he pulled out a left over chinese meal from last night, obviously his father ordered too much. He sat opposite Jazz. "That seems g-" Jazz was cut off as a yell came from the basement. "We've done it Mads!" They heard their father shout.

Danny groaned, "What kind of weapon did they make now," Danny wondered, as he was lost in thought he didn't notice his father bounding into the kitchen until a hand slammed on his shoulder. "Danny boy! Guess what we finally managed to do!" Jack asked with a smile. Danny jumped from his fathers grip, almost choking on a noodle and looks up at him. "I d-don't know? Made a new fenton ghost, finder?" Danny asked, nervously. "We upgraded the spector speeder into a bus!" Jack bellowed. "Wait, what for?" Danny asked. "Didn't Mr. Lancer tell you? There is going to be a field trip this week, we are taking your class into the ghost zone," His mother explained as she walked in.

Danny's eyes opened in shock, "Have you guys even been to the ghost zone?" Danny asked. Jack and Maddie looked at eachother nervously. "Of course we have son! We can't just take your class in without knowing where we are going!" Jack answered, "Are you sure? It sounds like you don't know," Jazz said as she stood up. "Of course we know honey! Come on Jack, lets see if the spector speeder needs anymore 'tuning'" Maddie winked at Jack. "Oh I get it! Okay Mads lets go!" Jack winked back, not knowing that he had to be quiet about what is going on. Maddie sighed as she walked back down to the basement. There was a silence for a while as the parents left, Danny looked at Jazz while eating some rice. "What?" Danny asked, "I'm coming with you," Jazz said, "Why? I am perfectly capable of protecting the class for a day!" Danny exclaimed. "Danny, none of them know your secret, plus what if something bad happens? You won't have a smart person there to help you!" Jazz explained. "Yeah, you got a point, wait a second!" Danny shouted as he finally realise the insult that Jazz said. Jazz laughed and run up the stairs before Danny could say anything back. He sighed and carried on eating.

\--The next day!--

Danny was sitting in his living room, waiting for his class to arrive. So far, the nerds have arrived, they were sitting in the kitchen, which is as expected as the nerds always turn up early. He heard a knock on the door and watched as Tucker and Sam walked in.

"Hey Danny," Sam said, walking over and sitting next to him. "Sup dude?" Tucker asked. "Well I am nervous, I have no idea what is going to happen, I mean what if my secret gets revealed? My parents are never going to accept me and people are probably gonna call me a freak and Dash is going to bully me mor-" Danny rambles on before he got interrupted by Sam. "Danny, stop freaking out, your parents will understand plus I doubt anyone is going to bully you, since you have ghost powers." Sam said.

About five minutes later Mr Lancer turned up, walking towards Danny's parents and making conversation about what is going on. Then everyone slowly started to arrive. Dash and Kwan were the last ones to arrive as normal, even though it is normally Danny the last one in. Him and Kwan started throwing a football back and forth. "For the fault in our stars stop throwing that ball! You could break something!" Mr Lancer said, his voice raising louder. He sighed and looked at the Fentons. "Everyone is here, and we are ready to go," He said, the Fentons nodded. "Now class, if you would follow us we will lead you down into the basement, where our Spector Speeder Bus shall be!" Maddie announced. "How do we know this thing is safe?" Dash said, "We have weapons all over it, a ghost wouldn't be able to get five foot of the vehicle without getting turned into ash!" Maddie exclaimed then started walking down into the basement.

Danny froze when he heard about the gun turning ghosts into ash. "You will be fine, Danny," Jazz said, putting a hand on his shoulder. He nods and walks down into the basement. "Don't touch anything please! Children start getting on the bus!" Jack announced. They nodded and started getting on the bus, Jazz got on and Sam walked towards it, standing by the door she turned around, waiting for Danny and Tucker. Tucker got on and Danny sighed before walking up to the Bus, he saw the weapons twitch towards his direction and he froze, but let out a puff of breathe when he realised he wasn't going to be shot. He got on and sat next to the window with Sam on his right. Jazz and Tucker was sitting behind them as Danny and Sam was sat in front.

They felt the ship launch into the ghost zone, as they entered, Danny felt a nice wave wash over him as he felt more at home, he smiled and looked at Sam. Maybe this wasn't a bad idea after all. Untill an hour later, they where flying through, untill Danny noticed that they were too close to skulkers island, he heard a thump on the ship and the bus started rocking. Most of the kids started screaming apart from the main trio, plus Jazz. "Whelp!" He heard a shout from the distance, he felt the ship lurnch downwards but before he could do anything, he was knocked unconcious.

When Jack, Maddie and Mr Lancer came through they sat up and gasped. They saw bodies everyqhere, thankful by the looks of them still alive. Paulina, Star and a couple of others had a few scratches, nothing major. But Mikey's glasses has broken, along with Dash's nose. As they all came to, Maddie tended to their wounds. But when it came to Dash, something had to happen. "Dash, I am going to push your nose back into place okay?" Maddie said softly, Dash nodded, not knowing how bad this is going to hurt. Maddie grabbed his nose and twisted it back into place, with a sickening crack. Dash let out a loud scream, waking most of the others up. Maddie patched him up then stood up. "Danny!" She heard Sam scream. Most of the kids look in that direction, to see Sam, Tucker and Jazz huddled up next to some rubbish, they ran over, along with Jack, Maddie and Mr Lancer. Maddie and Jack looked into the rubbish. Maddie felt tears slowly run down her cheeks as she saw what had happened. "Danny!" She screamed.


	2. Chapter 2 - Strong

*Danny's POV*

I opened my eyes, to see that everyone was crowding around the left of me, I looked at Sam confused. I went to try and sit up but I immedietly felt pain around my shoulder. I yelped in pain. I looked up to see rubble that has collapsed on me during the crash.

"How is he still alive?" He heard Dash whisper. I sighed and looked up before slowly pushing the rubble up and off of myself. It took people a while to realise what I was doing, by the time the rubble was off of me, people finally decided to try and help. I try to sit up again but I felt the pain again, I looked at my left shoulder to see a long, sharp piece of rubble lodged right through it, the tip poking out of the other side. I push myself to sit up again. "Danny, try not to move!" Sam protested, but I ignored her and sat up.

I couldn't turn intangible to get the pole out as people are watching, I wanted to keep my secret intact. The only way was to pull it out. I looked around and saw a piece of cloth sitting on the floor, I grabbed it and put it in my mouth. "Danny, what are yo- Danny don't," Sam finally caught on to what I am doing. "Sam, what do you mean don't, what is he going to do?" My mom asked, concerned. "He's going to try and pull it out himself." Sam replied. The class cringed, most of them looked away, but Dash, Kwan and a few others watched out of interest and curiosity.

I grabbed the stick and bit into the cloth hard as I slowly started pulling it out. I felt the burning pain shoot through me, but didn't scream. I realised that the slower I do it the more it is going to hurt, I sigh and then quickly yank it out. Paulina and Star squealed in horror and looked away quickly. I took the cloth out of my mouth and threw it. "Its out," I said in gritted teeth. I looked at the half bloodied stick on the floor. I took off my shirt and Sam started to tend to my wounds.

"Wow, Fentina, how did you do that without screaming? I would have died also since when were you ripped?" Dash asked, the girls swooned over my muscles I sighed. "Sam, when did you learn how to tend to wounds? Also, Danny where did all of those scars come from?" Mom asked, confused. "Lets just say, practise helps." Sam replied and I didn't say anything, just staring infront of me. I finally thought of a answer.

"Simple, I help Phantom fight ghosts, same with Sam and Tucker." I replied, looking up at mom casually. "What? Why did you hang out with that ghost scum! Also how do you know Phantom!?" My mom yelled. "He isn't ghost scum and he saved my life so we are helping him!" I shot back. Mom stepped back at my slight outburst and scowled.

"You need to stop seeing that ghost scum! Or any other ghosts that you might be seeing!" My mom yelled. "For gods sake, not all ghosts are evil mom, I know how to get out of the ghost zone, I know ghosts in here that are friendly, they would take us in and feed us, but would you do that to someone that wasn't your own kind, would you mom? Would you!?" I yelled the last part, standing up and looking at her in the eye. She stood there gaping, lost for words. "Fine, lead us out." She said quietly. "I knew you was lying about coming in here before," Jazz said. "Why should we listen to that wimp," Dash exclaimed. "This wimp just pulled a pole out of his shoulder without screaming or wincing, can you do that?" I shot at him, getting tired of everyones attitude, he didn't know what to say so just stood there, looking like a fish.

"Thats what I thought," I said, taking a spare shirt off of Sam and putting it on. "Now, lets go, we are already closer to Skulkers lair than I like, so lets just please move." I said, starting to walk towards Pandoras. She will help us, I know she will.


	3. Chapter 3 - Night

They passed Skulkers island quietly, ducking down so they won't be seen, but that soon stopped when Danny's ghost sense went off. "Hey dipstick!" He heard a yell, he groaned and looked up at Ember, "What do you want Ember?" Danny asked. "My poor boyfriend got shocked earlier, all because of you! So he shot down your ship! Wait till Walker hears about all these humans walking in the ghost zone!" Ember cackled. Danny glared at her. "So he was the one to shoot down our ship! Ember, tell Walker and you will lose that guitar, remember what happened last time?" Danny smirked and crosses his arms.

"I still hate you for that! I had to get my poor baby fixed by Technus! He mixed around the dials so badly that if I try to throw fire at them, It just throws a punch instead!" Ember ranted. Danny sighed, while she was ranting and too off into the clouds to notice that Danny has snuck behind her with a Fenton creep stick, he hopped up and whacked her on the back of the head, knocking her out. "That was the worse thing I could do right now, but if we don't want to get attacked I suggest we run, ask questions later," Danny explained.

"But Danny, my feet hurt from walking in these flats! There are stones in them and the bottoms have broken!" Pauline moaned. "Well if you wore proper boots or trainers then maybe you wouldn't be in this mess, now start running!" Danny commanded, getting fed up. He started sprinting ahead, and soon enough, more people started to follow him.

Thankfully, they got past Skulkers lair and stopped at a cave. Danny sat down with the rest of the class and gave them food that was even between them. After he ate he stood up and walked to the entrance of the cave and looked out. He knew Walker was near. He sighed. Ember has probably told him by now and is on a search party. He looked back at his class. He knew, he wasn't going to get through this trip with his secret intact.

Most of the class has fallen asleep, it has been a long day. Its nice seeing the class quiet. No more moaning or complaining for a couple more hours. He walked back into the cave and sat next to Sam and Tucker. "Good thing they fell asleep before asking any questions," Sam pointed out. "Yeah,but we need to keep moving once everybody wakes up, Walkers prison is nearby" Danny sighed. "That is gonna be tough man, I don't think we will be able to pass him, Ember has probably told him already," Tucker groaned. "Watch out for the search party," Danny warned.

Maddie was watching the trio huddling in the corner, speaking in hush tones. She turned to Mr Lancer and Jack, that was having a conversation on how this could have happened and Jack obviously mentioning fudge here and then. She looked at Danny. What happened to make him this way? Why didn't he tell me that he was hanging out with that ghost! And how did he know that flamed haired scum! Maddie decided to pull a jacket out of her bag and use it as a make-shift pillow along with her bag. She laid down and stared up at the roof. All of these thoughts rushing through her head. After a while, sleep overtook her.

Everyone eventually fell asleep. Sam and Danny cuddling eachother with Tucker next to Danny, he was the last one to fall asleep, and before he did, he had a grin and took a picture of the duo. "This will be good blackmail," He says before he laid down and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4 - Pandora

In the morning, Danny was one of the first ones awake. He stood up and walked to the entrance of the cave. He sighed as he looked out to the light green abyss that is the ghost zone. He thought about what could happen if certain ghosts arrived, like Walker for example, or even Vlad, how could he get out of that?

His thoughts got interuppted as he heard someone move and a quiet "Danny?" He turned around to see Sam looking at him while rubbing her eyes. He smiled. "Is everything alright?" Sam asked, quite concerned. "I'm alright, just wondering how I could get out of this one with my secret still intact," Danny replied as he walked over quietly. He sat next to Sam, she put her head on his shoulder and thought about a few things. "We aren't moving fast enough, we are going to get caught up in more ghosts the way this is going," Danny replied, "Then, what could be slowing us down? The a-lists?" Sam asked. "Definitely them, but worst of all," Danny said, but then looked down at Sam, Sam looked at him and they both said the same thing.

"Paulina,"

The class was fully awake, sitting in their groups and chatting away, making use of the time they have left to rest and sat there eating cereal bars. The A-list were sitting against one of the walls when suddenly Danny and Tucker walked over to them. Tucker dropped a pair of boots at Paulina's feet. "What are you doing! Throwing those disgusting things at me!" Paulina whined. Danny sighed and turned to her. "Paulina, you are one of the major reasons why we are so slow, because of your stupid high heels. Also, your hair, you are always complaining about it so shut up and put these on! I am fed up of you whining all the time and I'm pretty sure everyone else can say the same!" Danny threw a hair tie at Paulina aswell. She huffed and started putting on the hair tie and combat boots.

Danny stood at the entrance of the cave and looked at everyone. "Right, next stop, Pandora's, we are going to have to pass Johnny's trail, so everyone please stick together and don't wander off, Johnny doesn't normally like people on his trail." Danny announced. "Lets go!" Everybody groaned and stood up, packing up everything and falling together in groups. Danny started walking with Sam and Tucker, the rest of the class following, with Mr Lancer and Danny's parents in the back to make sure noone falls out of line.

"Dash, what do you think is up with Fenton?" Kwan asked his beefcake of a friend. "I don't know Kwan, but if he keeps this up, Fentonio, is going to end up as a Fendead" Dash smashed his hand into his fist. "But that doesn't make s-" "Don't tell me what I know Kwan,"

Danny spotted the familiar Island up ahead. "We are almost there, just a few more minutes," Danny sighed. He hopes he would be able to have a nice comfy bed to rest in for the night, and hopefully Pandora would make a sighed tiredly, he was slowly getting fed up of his class. Sam put a hand on his shoulder and smiles at him. He smiles back then looks back out at the castle that was coming up.

When they arrived, Danny walked in and called out "Pandora?" Then all of a sudden, Pandora came flying, grabbing Danny, and hugging him tightly. "Pandora - too - tight," Danny gasped out. "Oh sorry, I just got excited, its been so long since I have last seen you!" Pandora exclaimed, "Sorry, I have been busy rec-" Danny stopped to the sound of guns being turned on behind him, he turned around to see Valerie and his Parents with guns. "Guys leave her alone! Not all ghosts are evil, Jesus Christ do you want me to start a lecture or something!?" Danny shouted, slowly losing his patience. Pandora put a hand on Danny's shoulder. "You need to calm down and have some rest, come, I will have a feast set up," Pandora said quietly, before leading him and his class into a room with sofas and a fireplace, Danny sat down in a corner and sighed, closing his eyes and leaning his head against the wall, he senses Sam sit next to him and Tucker sit infront of him. He sighed.

"What am I going to do,"


	5. Chapter 5 - Happy

An hour later, the feast was ready, and one of the servants came down to lead the class into the dining hall. Danny sighed as he looked around, looking at all of the familiar portraits around. Sam out a hand on his shoulder, encouraging him that everything is going to be alright.

When the class went to the dining hall they were met with a amazing sight, a big hall with moving portraits, along with a long dinner table with gold trim with red velvet seats made out of pure gold. "How can ghosts get gold?" Danny heard Valeria mutter behind him. They all sit down with Pandora at the top of the table with Danny and Sam either side with Tucker next to Danny.

Pandora raised two of her arms and announced, "Let the feast begin!" The servants lifted the silver covers off of the silver platters and the class widened their eyes in shock as it was actual human food. Most of the class ate in silence which is surprising as Danny thought they would be shoving questions down his throat. Danny looked up and locked eyes with Sam across the table. She smirked and kicked his leg. Danny raised an eyebrow, oh does she really want to have a footsie battle now? Danny and Sam kicked each other under the table, while eating. Well the battle didn't last long as Pandora started to notice. "Danny, Sam, if you want to play footsie, at least go somewhere private." Pandora said quietly. Danny's eyes widened and he choked on his chicken slightly. Sam had a blush on her cheeks, she looked away and looked down at her salad, picking at her food.

After everyone had finished their food and desert, Pandora sent the servants to send them to their rooms. Danny, Sam and Tucker had a room together, but there was only two double beds. Pandora quickly gestured Danny to come over to her. She whispered in his ear. "Why didn't you tell me you got hurt?" Pandora asked, Danny sighed, "it happened when we crashed, don't worry about it," Danny replied. "Don't worry? I'm obviously going to worry! Come with me!" Pandora grabbed Danny's hand and took him to the infirmary.

Tucker and Sam were still in the room. "So, Sam, are you going to sleep on your own or are you going to sleep with Danny?" Tucker asked while smirking and wiggling his eyebrows. "T-Tucker its not like that! Although I would like to cuddle with Danny..." Sam mumbled the last part. "What was that?" Tucker put a hand up to his ear. "N-Nothing! Shut up!" Sam shouted at him. She laid down on one of the bed and stared up at the ceiling and sighed. Great, she is taking after Danny with the sighing thing.

In the infirmary, Danny was sitting on a table, his ripped shirt taken off of him and his bandages removed, the doctors were running around Danny, fixing him up and making sure his wounds won't open up and start bleeding again. Before they were done Pandora handed him a shirt. "Thought you may have wanted it, I doubt you want to run around half naked," Pandora said with a giggle. "Not my greatest idea, no," Danny said while laughing, after the Doctors were done he turned to Pandora, "Could you be able to contact Frostbite at all? I need to let him know that we are on the way and that we need some help." Danny asked, hoping she will be able to. "The phones have been down recently, someone has been hacking through it, probably Technus again," Pandora replied, not looking very happy. "That's alright, if you want I'll ask Tucker to take a look at it in the morning?" Danny asked, Pandora nodded and clapped her hands together. "That would be amazing Danny, thank you!" Pandora smiled and kissed Danny on the cheek before opening the Infirmary door for him to leave.

After an hour, Tucker was sitting on the other bed, tinkering with his PDA, Sam was laying on her bed, looking through pictures on her phone, she smiled as she looked through them, then Danny came back. "Danny! What took you so long?" Sam asked, she also noticed that he is wearing a new shirt. "Pandora fixed me up in the infirmary and gave me a new shirt," Danny replied, the shirt was black with white trim. Danny then yawned and stretched. "Its gonna be nice to be able to sleep on a comfy bed again," Danny said with a smile and laid down next to Sam, he sighed in relief. "This is so comfy," Danny shut his eyes in bliss.

Tucker eventually fell asleep, Danny got under the covers and fell asleep and Sam joined him, Danny wrapped an arm around Sam and Sam laid her head on his chest. Danny smiled as he fell asleep. Sam smiled and looked up at him, following the curves of his jaw-line and face, she leaned up and kissed his cheek before falling asleep herself.


	6. Chapter 6 - Far Frozen

Danny woke up to an empty room, he sat up and rubbed his eyes, he looked around and his eyes widened in shock. 'Dan hasn't taken them again as he? Of course not, he's locked away, calm down Danny,' Danny thought and calmed himself down, before getting up and slipping on his shoes and walking downstairs. The thoughts of Dan are coming back and he doesn't like it one bit.

He entered the main hall to see his class having breakfast, "Hey dude, we didn't want to wake you up as you looked exhausted," Tucker said as soon as he saw Danny. "Thanks Tuck, also, Pandora has asked if you will be able to fix the phones?" Danny asked, sitting next to Sam. "Yeah, I'll take a look at them in a bit," Tuck said with a smile. Danny called a servent over and asks them to pack some food for the class. "Right away, Sir Phantom." Danny gritted his teeth and looked around, and looked around, it seems none of his classmates has noticed he breathed a sigh of relief and looks at Sam. "So, Sam, I need to talk to you about something when we get to Frostbites," Danny said to Sam, she turned around and nodded, "Sure," She smiles and turns back to her food. Danny is finally going to do it.

When the rest of the class has finished and the servant has packed a bag full of food. They all walked to the entrance of the castle. Standing there was a carriage pulled by black horses with green flames for hair. Danny turned around to Pandora, "Thank you so much, Pandora. I owe you big time," Danny says with a smile while hugging Pandora. "It is I that owe you, Sir Phantom," She whispered the last part in his ear with a smile. Danny smiled and got into the carriages with the rest of the class. The horses pulled the carriages away to Frostbites.

Frostbite welcomed them with open arms as usual, and Danny told him their situation. Frostbite laughed and told him that his yeti's have heard of the crash and he sent them to go find it, it is now being repaired in the garage. "Thank you for everything you are doing for us Frostbite," Danny thanked with a smile. "Anytime Grea- Danny!" Danny gestured to him to not say his nickname and Frostbite corrected himself quickly. The class was led into a room with a fire and couches again, they all sat down and basked up the warmth, as they were just out in the coldest place in the ghost zone. Danny was still thinking about Dan.

Danny was questioning how his parents haven't sad anything for a while, well they are just sitting there, staring him down, as if they are trying to figure something out. Danny gulped then walked out of the room and down the hall, going to Frostbite's garage to see how the ship is coming along. Then when he went back to the room, his class was gone, he looked around in panic then went outside to see them all in coats, scarfs, gloves and such having snowball battles. Then all of a sudden a black and white blur came infront of him, and a female voice yelled.

"Danny!"


	7. Chapter 7 - Snowfight

"Danny!" Danny whipped his head around to see Danielle floating Infront of him.  
"Danielle!" Danny said with a smile and hugged her. "How are you here?" Dani asked. Danny sat down with her and started telling her the entire story.

Meanwhile, the class was too busy with their snowball fight to even acknowledge Danielle. The a-listers have built a 'anti-nerd' snow fort. The nerd have built a 'Frozen H2O' igloo, and Sam, Tucker and Valerie have made a 'Ghost Hunt' fort.

At the moment, the a-listers were winning because of Dash, but Sam keeps poking her head out and hitting Dash in the side of his head as Dash was aiming at the nerd squad. Valerie was making snowball ammunition, while Tucker, being the sneaky thing he was, stuck a small camera at each corner of the fort opening so he can spot who was going to attack who.

The nerds however they weren't doing so well, but one of the girls had a mirror on her and they used it to look around the corner of their fort.

In the end there was very few members left of the 'Anti-Nerds' and the 'Frozen H2O'. Even with Dash and Kwan, the a Listers seem to be losing. Paulina wasn't happy about that one bit and told Dash and Kwan to go trash their fort. Sam and Valerie wouldn't take that, so as Dash and Kwan walked over, Sam gestured Danny to come over and Danny ran over invisibly. He turned the snow they had into ice-cubes, Valerie was too focused on Dash to notice.

Sam started throwing the ice-cubes, causing Dash and Kwan to fall back. "Oh my god! What is the meaning of an Alloy!?" Tucker screamed out, causing all of the nerds to run out of their fort to force information on Tucker, but as they realised what they have done, they have already been plowed by snow.

The last battle, Sam, Tucker and Valerie, vs Paulina and Star. Danny popped up behind Sam with Danielle and whispered into her ear. Sam nodded with a smirk gestured to Tucker. Tucker nodded and smiled. Danny went in between the 'anti-nerd' fort and the 'Ghost Hunt' fort as Phantom, invisibly, and made a small sheet of ice on the ground and a small amount of snow behind it. Danny turned back human and sat with the others with a smile.

Sam nodded at Danny and Danny gave a thumbs up. Sam called out "Paulina! Star! I found some Victoria Secret stuff over here! Wow! They look pretty expensive!" Paulina gasped and started running over with Star. Sam and Tucker nailed them both in the face, causing them to slip on the ice and falling back into the snow.

Danny started laughing with Danielle next to him. "Ghost Hunt wins!" Mr Lancer announced. Danny ran towards Sam and caught her in a hug. He looked at her and noticed how close their faces are. Danny pulled away and looks away with a smile, he scratched the back of his neck with his cheeks glowing red. Sam pulls away and looks away also, rubbing her arm with her cheeks also glowing red. "W-Well done!" Danny says, feeling a bit awkward. "T-Thanks," Sam smiles, her cheeks glowing brighter. They turned to see everyone staring at them. Sam ran over to Tucker and Valerie to talk about their match. When Sam was gone, Danny whispered under his breath, "I wish she felt the same way about me as I do about her,"


	8. Chapter 8 - Crush

After a while, everyone went back inside to warm up. Danny sat outside in the snow, he sighed as he made small snow particles with his hand, only small ones, you never know if someone is going to walk outside. He heard footsteps behind him, he sighed and stopped the particles. He felt someone sit next to him.

"What are you doing out here by yourself? I know you can't catch the flu or anything but c'mon dude!" Tucker exclaimed, nudging Danny. Danny sighed and looked at Tucker. "Tuck, I finally understand what its like to have a crush on someone you can never have," He sighed sadly and looked at the ground. Tuckers eyes widened in understanding, "You have a crush on Sam, don't you Danny?" Tucker said with a smirk. Danny mumbled something. "I can't hear you," Tucker drawled out chuckling. "Yes, I do like her, okay?" Tucker yelped out in joy, before Danny slapped a hand on his mouth. "Tucker! You can't tell anyone, alright! Especially Sam!" Danny hushed him.

Tucker nodded and Danny let go of him. Tucker thought of a plan to get them together in his head, he smiled then looked at Danny. "Come on, lets go inside before everyone gets suspicious on how you are staying out here for so long," Tucker chuckled. Danny nodded and stood up with Tucker. They walked back inside and went down a hallway before turning into a room that was the common room. Danny spotted Sam by the fireplace, he felt his cheeks glow red as he went and sat next to her.

*A couple of minutes earlier ~ With Sam*

Sam sighed as she stared at the fire in front of her, she was glad Danny wasn't near her for once, he didn't want to see how red her face got when he was near her. She felt the weight shift next to her, she turned to see Jazz. "Whats up Sam?" Jazz asked, a look of concern spread across her face. Sam sighed and looked at Jazz, there was no use in hiding it from her, but she knew that Jazz could keep a secret, unless it puts Danny in danger of course, or any of them in danger. Sam felt her cheeks glow red as she whispered the next couple of words to Jazz. "I have a crush on Danny," Sam looked at Jazz's facial expression, she seemed bored. "Really? I knew all along, I could tell the way you act around each other." Jazz giggled, placing a hand on Sams shoulder.

"Now come on, whats worse, telling Danny that you love him, or trying to stop Vlad from collecting the pages to get into the Elsewhereness and take it over?" Jazz said, looking at Sam with a serious expression. "Telling Danny I love him," Sam mumbled. Jazz giggled. "Look, it won't be that hard, trust me," Jazz then walked off to talk to her parents. Then Danny and Tucker walked in, Tucker walked over to Jazz with a smug expression, Danny sat next to Sam. Sam looked at him to see him with red cheeks, along with turning her own cheeks red. They both shuffled closer together, Danny looked at Sam, and Sam looked at him. Their faces were coming closer and closer together, "Sam..." Danny mumbled, as they were about to kiss. A huge bang echoed throughout the room, causing them to jump back.


	9. Chapter 9 - Prince

_Danny and Tucker walked in, Tucker walked over to Jazz with a smug expression, Danny sat next to Sam. Sam looked at him to see him with red cheeks, along with turning her own cheeks red. They both shuffled closer together, Danny looked at Sam, and Sam looked at him. Their faces were coming closer and closer together, "Sam..." Danny mumbled, as they were about to kiss. A huge bang echoed throughout the room, causing them to jump back._

Everyone was crowded around what fell into the room. Danny and Sam look over in shock, "What could a Fenton Thermos be doing out here?" Danny heard Maddie say. "W-What!?" Danny ran over and pushed everyone out of the way, this wasn't any thermos. It was Dan. "Everybody back away, and nobody touch it! Frostbite! How the hell is this here!" Danny called out, "I do not know Danny, my-", "Time Out," Danny heard a voice say, everything froze around him, he couldn't move, he couldn't talk, he knew who this is. He felt something heavy be put around his neck, Danny could feel himself move, he turned around and smiled when he saw his mentor. "Clockwork, what happened?" He asked.

Clockwork looked a bit roughed up, but there wasn't much harm to him. Even though he can't get hurt as he is a Elder Spirit, he can still get cuts and bruises here and of the ghosts that you least expect are also Elder Spirits, for example, Nocturne. The Master of time sighed, "Vlad happened, he broke into my lair, I was away, talking with those lousy observants, I knew something was up, and I ended the meeting early, I then rushed back to see Vlad standing at the entrance with the thermos in hand. He quickly shot a ecto beam at me, and escaped, I couldn't do anything about it without messing up the timeline." Clockwork explained.

Danny sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Its always Vlad, he can't let it go can he?". "Also, Danny, I forgot to mention, since you are 16 soon, you are going to be crowned Prince of the ghost zone, since you over-ruled Pariah." Clockwork said. "Wait, What!? I'm Prince of the Ghost Zone, but everyone hates me! Apart from you and a few others but still, all of the ghosts try to kill me!" Danny yelled out as he panicked. Clockwork sighed, "I know Danny, I know, but trust me on this, you will be the best ruler the Ghost Zone has ever had, you will be better than Pariah. You will be crowned King when the time comes" Danny didn't know what to say, he knew Pariah was too powerful for his own good, therefore he wasn't a very good ruler, but everything was happening too fast, first the field trip, then having a pole through his shoulder, getting stranded in the ghost zone with his classmates, Vlad taking Dan's thermos, and now this!? "Clockwork, I-" Danny sighed, he really didn't know what to say, he was at loss for words.

He didn't say anything else, until he picked up Dan's thermos, he handed it to Clockwork. "I don't want to risk him getting out," Clockwork nodded. "I'll see you again soon, Prince Phantom," Clockwork smirked and announced. "Time In," He disappeared and everyone started to move again. "Hey, what happened to the thermos?" Maddie asked, Danny didn't say anything, he was staring straight ahead of him, he couldn't think straight. "Danny? Did Clockwork come? Danny?" Danny put on a fake smile. "I'm fine, and yes he did, now lets go get some hot chocolate and sit back in front of the fire?" Danny said with a awkward laugh. Tucker, Jazz and Sam looked at him weirdly, not believing him. Danny didn't want to tell them about being the Prince of the Ghost Zone, he already worries them too much, and they sacrifice everything for him, he couldn't make it worse by revealing that. The yetis brought them hot chocolate and they sat in front of the fire. "Danny, what's wrong?" Sam asked quietly. "Nothing Sam, I'm fine," Danny put on a smile then looked at the fireplace. It is a really good idea to not tell them about him being the Prince.

Is it?


End file.
